


Wildest desire

by six_gun_forever



Category: Fiction - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Mature - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, crush - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, lemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six_gun_forever/pseuds/six_gun_forever
Summary: This is the story of Cam, in college, she has had the biggest unrequited crush on Nick for the longest time. But what if all of her fantasy where about to come true ?WARNING: Contains sexual content! if you don't like don't read





	1. ~getting to know you~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yall,  
> This is actually the first time that I'm sharing my story and my first attempt at lemon! So please don't be too harsh :3
> 
>  
> 
> I have not finished the story yet, and I don't know how long it will be. Some chapter are longer than other, some are dirtier. Anyway my goal was to write a story about a girl & a boy realising they wildest desire, but I wanted to take my time and not to rush things, hence I did not write a one-shot!
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Cam POV

Nick. Hum, I've liked him for a while now. I've never really expected anything to happen, first of all he is surely not interested and second I'm way too shy to hint even a percent of what I feel about him. What I've imagined or fantasized about...

Him finally noticing that I like him...Stroking my hair gently...leaning in to kiss me...Pushing me against the wall...touching me... my breast...his hand getting down to my...

"Wake up and get a grip girl this ain't happening" I say to myself and I decide to go back to studying, finals are happening in a week I remind myself.

Time jump (because why not)

I've been studying in school the whole day and I'm beat, I'm chatting with my best friend when I realize that Nick, he... HE is walking towards me. What does he want I think to myself... Probably a question about class...? I'm lost in my thought when he says

"Hey, Cam, you're pretty good in this class, right?" he asks with confidence.

"Ah...huum y-yeah" I stutter, a bit disappointed that I was right about his motive to come to me.

"Would you mind saving a friend?" he says with the biggest smile.

I don't know what he is going to ask, but I know I won't be able to refuse, I'm weak against his smile. So naturally I answer "Sure, what do you need?"

"Please, please could you tutor me?" I can see that he is genuinely asking me to help him, moreover tutoring him mean spending time with him so why the hell would I refuse?

"Of course, I can tutor you! When are you free?"

"Friday night?" he says

"Works for me! I'll meet you at school around 5.00?" I answer

"Perfect! thank you so much!" and he leaves.

I can help but staring at him walking away... he is so hot, and those pants shape his ass so perfectly ... Anyway, Friday is two days away and I can't wait.

Time jump

Friday 4.30. I'm getting ready for my tutoring, trying to compose myself and being able to finish at least one sentence without stuttering. I can't wait to see him... I get lost in my thought while waiting for him, remembering last night very nice dream.

(Her dream) I was sitting in front of him talking about exams, biting my pen while looking at him. He said something funny and I giggled. He looked at me and said, "This is a lovely sound Cam...But how I would love to get you to make all kind of other sounds". I smiled and answered "Oh yeah? Show me then!" ("Only in my dream could I be so bold", I remind myself.) He stared at me with lust in his eyes, I could see in his look that he was telling me challenge accepted. He came to my side of the desk, slowly. He stared at me intensively. His hand caressed my face, his lips kissing my neck, making me shiver. His lips then found their way to mine and he kissed me passionately. His hand slowly getting down to my breast... Caressing it over my shirt suddenly pinching my nipples making me moan.

"Huuun..."

"H-hey C-Cam, are you feeling okay?" I hear a voice say and suddenly wake up from fantasy land.

To be continued...

 

\---------------------------------------------


	2. ~The tutoring~

Flashback

"Huuun..."

"H-hey C-Cam, are you feeling okay?"

End of flashback

Oh no. Oh my god. It's Nick, of course It's him. I'm so embarrassed, my cheeks turned bright red and I don't know what to say.

"Eu..Hum.. I.." I blurted out like an idiot trying to find just what to say.

"You know if you're not feeling well we can do this later?" he says, a bit flustered.

Oh god... he thinks I'm sick. Well at least I'm saved from this one. I say "No, no don't worry I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Oh, okay if you say so then let's get started!" he says with his usual smile. Oh, his smile, I could get lost in it.

"Yes, shall We". I reply, leading the way to a table.

3 hours later

We've been studying for a while now, and we are almost done with the revision for the last chapter; he is smart and he got everything very quickly. I wished he had more difficulties I could have stayed with him longer, but seeing how things are going we'll be done quite soon.

"I can't thank you enough, I feel more than ready for this exam, your explanation really made sense". He tells me

"It's nothing, really!" I say, smiling.

"I love your smile Cam" he blurted. I can see he is embarrassed and blushing, he follows with "Well... I mean...hum, you have a very nice smile!"

"Ah, T-Thank y-you" I say probably looking like an idiot, red as a tomato.

"How can I show my thanks?" he asks me.

"Oh, ah, really no need Nick, it was my pleasure to be able to help you out!" I answer.

"No, I want to repay you!" we both look at each other a bit awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, he says, "I know, it's Friday, let me take you out tonight! If you don't have any plans of course". I'm taken aback and blurt out "Oh, no really it's fine no need to force yourself" I quickly answered.

"No, I want to. This time it will be my pleasure" he says staring me in the eyes with confidence. His gaze was different from usual, I think I saw a hint of passion in his eyes and of course it made me blushed, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"Well then, I'm free tonight" I answered, not believing what was happening.

"Perfect, shall we go?" he asks me. "Hum, I would like to go back to my room to drop my bag and change if you don't mind" I tell him. "okay then I'll come get you in around 30 minutes" he says. "Perfect I will see you then, can't wait". I tell him. Can't wait? Really girl? Couldn't find anything better to say? Anyway, I rush to my room, to be able to shower and change quickly.

Once I get out of my shower, I decide to go for a no make-up look and a very simple yet cute look. I grab my white pants, the one that shape my butt nicely and my favorite top, finishing touch a bit of red lipstick, very simple yet a bit sexy. Yes, this works. I'm on the way to grab my bag when I hear a knock on my door. "Breath in breath out, you can do this" I remind myself and I go open the door. Then, I see him, he is wearing his tight black pants that suits him so well and a simple white shirt, accentuating his tanned complexion, he looks so damn hot I almost stop there and drool for a while, but he says, "Hey there! You look very beautiful, are you ready to go?" "Thank you, you look very nice too, and yes I'm ready".

To be continued...

\----------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing sexy is really happening, just setting the background !
> 
> I hope you enjoy so fare !


	3. ~The date~

The evening until now was amazing, we have had a lot of fun. We went out for a few drinks and we played pool and I won of course. He drove me back, and like a true gentleman took me back to my dorm. I started to open my door and was about to get in when he said a smile on his face "Ah Cam...I can't believe you beat me as pool".

"Of course Nick, what do you take me for, I'm a pool genius" I answered, turning around and smiling.

"I really do love your smile" he looks at me and again I see passion in his eyes. He walks towards me, I walk backwards, he closes my door and leans towards me, he stares me in the eyes, and slowly, his lips find their way to mine, he kisses me. His kiss is so soft, so delicate I can feel he is unsure and doesn't know how I will react. He starts "C-Cam, I-I hum I" Suddenly I put my finger on his lips and whisper "Pschhht Nick, shut up". I'm not sure what is going through my mind, but one thing I'm sure of is that I want to kiss him again, so I push him against my door, and get on the tip of my toe (small person represents!) and kiss him gently again. He looks at me, a big smirk on his face, and all of a sudden, the roles are reversed, I'm the one being pushed against the door, and he kisses me again. This has nothing to do with the kiss from before, this one is passionate and hot, his tongue caresses mine, I'm getting excited and I can clearly feel that he is too, through his tight sexy black plants. We both don't want to stop but we have to, in order to catch our breath.

"You're beautiful Cam" he whispers in my ear, licking my lobe, kissing my neck.

I shiver, running my hands through his hair "huuun... N-nick, I want more" I still can't believe this came out of my mouth.

He smiles, apparently pleased with what I've just said, "I want to give you more babe".

To be continued... 

\-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was really short!! in turn the next one will be a bit longer and a lot more will be happening.


	4. ~I want you~

Cam POV

Flashback

"You're beautiful Cam"

"huuun... N-nick, I want more"

"I want to give you more babe".

End of flashback

He was pinning me against the wall, kissing me hard, his tongue playing with mine. One of his hand was holding mine against the wall, while the other was exploring my curves, caressing me over my clothes. He was in total control, dominating me and it made me excited and frustrated at the same time, a feeling I had never experienced before. I wiggled and managed to get one of my hand free, I immediately grabbed his hair with my free hand and soon after I freed my second hand and grabbed his neck, I wanted to touch him, to feel him close to me. I slowly lead him to the bed, pushing him on it and climbed on top of him. I couldn't stop kissing him and neither could he, so we did not stop. Then, I started to lift his shirt, he helped me removing it and threw it on the floor.

"Oh... God" I whispered, a bit flustered. He was so gorgeous, his muscle we perfectly defined which made me even more excited. "You like what you see huh?" he chuckled, apparently satisfied of the effect he had on me.

His hand came close to my top to get rid of it; I grabbed both of his hand and pinned them on the bed, he was a bit confused at first, wondering if he did something wrong, but I looked at him to make him understand that I was the one in control. I could clearly see in his brown eyes that he was both flustered and excited, but nonetheless he let me proceed. Still sitting on him, I started removing my top slowly to let appear my bra. A bit embarrassed, I blushed and broke the eye contact.

"You're so beautiful, so sexy, look at me Cam!" He ordered me.

I don't know what was going on with me tonight, but I wanted him, I needed him so I did, I looked at him and kissed him one more time. My tongue then went down his neck, kissing it, licking it. I wanted to find his weak spot and when I did I played with it for a while, biting it, I wanted to leave my mark on him. My right hand was still holding both of his arms and my left hand was now playing on his torso, caressing him, teasing him, slowly going down to the top of his pants.

"N-no teasing" he panted.

I could feel his excitement growing more and more between my legs, and I could feel myself getting wetter too. Full of confidence and excitement, I started to unzipped his pants, and slowly sliding them down his legs and threw them on the floor.I could see the bulge his erection was forming under his boxer. I bit my lips and started to caress his member over the fabric. I could feel it pumping as it needed to be freed from its underwear, so I did just that, I removed his boxer, and I saw his length erected,he is BIG I thought to myself, but I wasn't about to stop.

I began to caress it, moving up and done which made him blurt a guttural moan "huunh Cam... Please... M-more". I wanted to give him more.

I approached his shaft, put my lips on his tip and licked it, my tongue was swirling around his throbbing member, teasing him. I could hear him moan, and I understood the effect I had on him, it was so sexy.

"Cam! H-hunnn I said no teasing!" he said with his deep voice.

Suddenly he freed his hands, with one he undid my bra "You are wearing way too much clothes let's get rid of that" he said giggling.

With the other hand, he quickly turned me around and was now standing on top of me. His lips locked with mine once again, this kiss was full of hunger I understood he was telling me that he needed me. He was fondling my breast with his hands, his tongue made contact with my nipple and he began licking it, the warmth of his tongue against the cold of my erected nipple was a delicious sensation and it made me moan "Aah N-nick", it was louder than I had expected, so I suddenly covered my mouth, embarrassed by the sound I just made.

He got my hand away from my mouth and said, "Oh no babe, I want to hear how I make you feel." His comment made me blushed, but I could also feel the knot tying in my stomach and my panties getting soaked. He really knew how to get to me.

His hand was caressing my stomach, approaching my lower region. He broke out the kissed and whispered in my ear

"I want you Cam... I want to feel you... I want to hear you scream my name...I want to make you mine".

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting to the interesting part. This is as far as I got for writing for now. It was interesting yet weird for me to write this chapter. I hope you like the story so far!


End file.
